The maidens of Solomans Wisdom
by Rando otaku
Summary: There was a legend few had heard other than the Magi; one day three maidens from another world shall fall from dungeons possessing the knowledge King Solomon had left. And they shall guard that knowledge for it may shake the earth and all of humanity. And a war for that knowledge will take place and shape the world into a new era. But it’s not so easy being one of the foretold maid


Summary: There was a legend few had heard other than the Magi; one day three maidens from another world shall fall from dungeons possessing the knowledge King Solomon had left. And they shall guard that knowledge for it may shake the earth and all of humanity. And a war for that knowledge will take place and shape the world into a new era. But it's not so easy being one of the foretold maidens when your from the 21st century.

OC x Sinbad, OC x Masrur, OC x Hakuryuu

(Amira's POV)

My days normally start off slow, and calm. But today was being rushed on us.. Today was the day we were to get back the test results on our mother. She had been very sick for the past few years but no doctor could figure out what was causing her to be so sick..

To the point of her losing most of her natural weight and being unable to gain any of it back despite how much she'd eat or take vitamins for. She kept getting weaker by the day..

And it was terrifying.

Everyone had gathered into the kitchen, mom, dad, and my little brother Kai and myself. Though only 8 years of age Kai knew very well how sick mom was. And was always the sweetest, most helpful little boy I had ever met. Though at times he didn't know what to do to help he'd always try his hardest for mom.

"Is everyone ready?" Father asked calmly.

We all nodded, nervous habits were being exhibited for all of us as we waited for the phone to ring. After all.. We're hoping for a diagnosis, somewhere to start for mom to recover. If they still can't find anything… I honestly think mom will give up on everything. She's so tired, and just wants to be happy and healthy again.. I think this time it would break her heart beyond repair if we were left clueless one last time.

The phone finally ringed, and the whole room just seemed to go silent as soon as dad answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is the Sen residence"

…The muffled noises of a voice on the other end could be vaguely heard.

"Really? So what's the diagnosis, is it treatable?!"

Father suddenly sounded excited and his face lit up with hope. Only for it to suddenly fade away into a blank stare.

"W-well… I see. At least we know now. Thank you ma'm good bye." And he hung up.

"Well what did they say honey?" Mom asked nervously.

Dad looked at mom with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"S-sweetheart.. Um.. They.. They said it's a tumor that's in the.. Core of your brain. That's why they haven't been able to find it for all this time. It's finally reached the… The outside where your spinal cord connects.. And it's.. It's uncureable.." He started bawling.

Numb. That was all I could feel. I don't even remember what happened next because I just couldn't feel anything.

I eventually made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I laid down and just stared upwards at the ceiling, I felt nothing, I was just done and all hope had been sucked out of me. Tears flooded my vision and darkness took everything away. Sleep. I need to just sleep this away and maybe it'll be better when I wake up..?

It felt like no time had passed me by and the next thing I knew voices surrounded me. And an uncomfortable feeling made me wiggle to try and find comfort.

The voices multiplied in a strange language. Screaming followed. And all of a sudden before I could open my eyes I was pulled out of my position.

What. In. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. Happening?!

I'm surrounded by so many people who are screaming at me in some foreign language and I'm being grabbed at by several men. Throwing my head around violently to try and get a glimpse of my surroundings was difficult considering how many people were surrounding me.

I ripped away from the men that were holding onto me, what do I do? There's so many people and I don't know where I am.. Do I shrink down and cry..?

The sea of people suddenly parted like fucking Mosses and the Red Sea and out steps whom I hope and pray is my hero. He's tall, very handsome, golden eyes, muscular, and purple hair… Everyone becomes silent as the man approaches me, placing an arm around me he turns toward the mass of people and speaks in the foreign language.

And all I can honestly do is just stand and wait?

He then turns his head towards me and grins. And then looks back at the crowd and makes a gesture with his free arm and before I know it he kisses me. And not in the way you first kiss someone you just started dating no. Full on romance.

"So my dear tell me what is your name?" He says as he pulls away.

"I can understand you now?" I raised my eyebrow.

What the hell is this?

He smiled and chuckled slightly looking back at the sea of people before us.

"Amira.." I said quietly.

"From now on you will welcome Amira into our country with open arms. She was sent by a far away land with wisdom and knowledge for us and as my concubine she will reside in the palace with myself and the warlords" He said loudly.

"C-concubine?!" I screeched.

But alas my yelling wasn't heard over the roaring of the crowd.

What in the world is happening to me..?

"So miss Amira.. It's obvious you are a dungeon capturer, but where is your metal vessel?" The man with purple hair asked as the crowd of people disappeared.

"A dungeon what..?"

"A dungeon capturer"

"And what's that exactly..?"

"Well look behind you."

"Oh shit"

Behind me sure as shit was an enormous building that had begun to crumble and topple and behind me maid massive bags filled with golden treasures.

"So I'm guessing that's a dungeon..?"

"Correct, don't you remember behind inside of it?"

"Honestly no AND HEY!! Wait just a minute who are you and where am I and why do I suddenly understand and speak your language?!" It finally escaped and I freaked out on the poor beautiful man before me..

A look of surprise filled his face.

"W-why I am the great Sinbad conqueror of the seven seas and king of Sindrea!"

"Where in the world is Sindrea?! Oh man what am I going to do about mom, dad and Kai?! Oh I'm so dead…"

"So do you truly not know where you are..?"

"YES!!"

"Well.. Then. Welcome to Sindrea Amira let me take you to me palace and we will get you situated and discuss the full matter at hand over a meal shall we?"

"I suppose so.."

And on I go to figure out just where in the hell I am and how to get back home...

Chapter end*

Sorry if it seems overly short! It's hard to find time to write at times between working and having a toddler so I promise I will start working on an update as soon as possible with my upcoming day off!! And I hope y'all liked the first chapter and how blunt and honest Amira is, it's been a while since I've written anything so I'm a little out of whack but I'll get better as I go!

Cheers!

\- Ota


End file.
